A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensor, for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate. Each pixel cell has a readout circuit that includes at least an output field effect transistor formed in the substrate and a charge storage region formed on the substrate connected to the gate of an output transistor. The charge storage region may be constructed as a floating diffusion region.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) transfer of accumulated charge to a storage region, typically operated as a floating diffusion region; (4) resetting the storage region to a known state; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of a signal representing pixel charge. The charge at the storage region is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by the capacitance of the storage region and a source follower output transistor.
CMOS imagers of the type discussed above are generally known as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,140,630, 6,376,868, 6,310,366, 6,326,652, 6,204,524 and 6,333,205, assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram for a CMOS imager 10. The imager 10 includes a pixel array 20. The pixel array 20 comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. The pixels of each row in array 20 are all turned on at the same time by a row select line and the pixels of each column are selectively output by a column select line. A plurality of row and column lines are provided for the entire array 20.
The row lines are selectively activated by the row driver 32 in response to row address decoder 30 and the column select lines are selectively activated by the column driver 36 in response to column address decoder 34. Thus, a row and column address is provided for each pixel. The CMOS imager 10 is operated by the control circuit 40, which controls address decoders 30, 34 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel readout, and row and column driver circuitry 32, 36, which apply driving voltage to the drive transistors of the selected row and column lines.
Each column contains sampling capacitors and switches in a sample and hold (S/H) circuit 38 comprising sampling and holding capacitors and switches associated with the column driver 36 reads a pixel reset signal Vrst and a pixel image signal Vsig for each selected pixel. A differential signal (Vrst−Vsig) is produced by differential amplifier 42 for each pixel. The signal is digitized by analog-to-digital converter 45 (ADC). The analog-to-digital converter 45 supplies the digitized pixel signals to an image processor 50, which forms a digital image output 52.
Typical CMOS imager pixel cells have either a three transistor (3T) or four transistor (4T) design, though pixel cells having a larger number of transistors are also known. A 4T or higher T pixel may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the storage region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
A 3T pixel does not typically include a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the storage region. A 3T pixel typically contains a photo-conversion device for supplying photo-generated charge to the storage region; a reset transistor for resetting the storage region; a source follower transistor having a gate connected to the storage region, for producing an output signal; and a row select transistor for selectively connecting the source follower transistor to a column line of a pixel array. In a 3T pixel cell, the charge accumulated by a photo-conversion device may be read out prior to resetting the device to a predetermined voltage. These 3T pixel cells may be used to support automatic light control (ALC) operations. ALC is used to control the amount of light integrated by a pixel cell. ALC operations may determine a time for readout based on the amount of charge generated by the photo-conversion device and may adjust the image integration time and thus the amount of charge further generated by the photo-conversion device in response to the charge present on the photo-conversion device at a particular time.
Although the 3T design (or 4T pixel operated in a 3T mode) may be used to support ALC operations, the 4T pixel configuration is preferred over the 3T pixel configuration for readout operations because it reduces the number of “hot” pixels in an array (those that experience increased dark current), and it diminishes the kTC noise that 3T pixels experience with the readout signals.
Since light conditions may change spatially and over time, automatic light control is advantageous to ensure that the best image is obtained by controlling the image sensor's exposure to the light. In some imager applications, there is a need to use the present illumination during the actual exposure of an image in a current frame to control the exposure because the use of the imager's illumination in a prior frame may not be sufficient for the intended application. Further discussion on ALC and real-time exposure control may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/846,513, filed on May 17, 2004, and Ser. No. 11/052,217, filed on Feb. 8, 2005, assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Correlated double sampling (CDS) is a technique used to reduce noise and obtain a more accurate pixel signal. For CDS, the storage region, also termed herein as the floating diffusion region, begins at a predetermined reset voltage level by pulsing a reset transistor; thereafter, the reset voltage produced by the source follower transistor is read out through the row select transistor as a pixel reset signal Vrst. Then, integrated photo-generated charge from the photosensor is transferred to the floating diffusion region by operation of a transfer transistor and a pixel image signal Vsig produced by the source follower transistor is read out through the row select transistor. The two values, Vrst and Vsig, are subtracted thereby reducing common noise. The reset signal Vrst and image signal Vsig are obtained during the same image frame in a CDS operation.
In a conventional 4T pixel cell, because the transfer transistor transfers the photo-generated charge from the photosensor to the floating diffusion region and readout circuitry, it is not possible to read out photo-generated charge without altering the charge on the photosensor. Thus, when a 4T readout path is employed to monitor charge level in an ALC operation, the transfer of charge carriers through the transfer transistor tends to destroy or alter the image signal, thereby resulting in a degraded image. Therefore, ALC is not readily used with a conventional 4T pixel cell.
Accordingly, there is a desire and need for automatic light control in a device with low dark current and kT/C noise during an exposure period that uses present illumination, yet does not alter the image signal during the charge integration time of the photosensor in the process.